


The Storm

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone has animal features bc reasons, Heats?, M/M, Omegaverse, Rating is for future chapter(s), Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Locked away by the weather, Riku had presented as Omega.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing omegaverse and I had /a lot/ of trouble with making it flow but I HOPE IT'S... acceptable. Also please love ryuuriku.
> 
> Everyone beside Ryuu, Mitsuki and Riku is Beta
> 
> Since I would certainly be curious:  
> Ryuu - fox  
> Riku - also a fox  
> Gaku - snow panther  
> Tenn - European Shorthair  
> Mitsuki - The rusty-spotted cat  
> Will add more as they appear I guess

 Looking at the storm raging outside left the fur on Ryuu’s tail standing. Only occasional lightning could illuminate the darkness that swallowed entire park visible from the window. The rain kept furiously slamming against the glass, it’s sound accompanied by the howls of the wind. Summer storms in Okinawa were never this violent, so he couldn’t help his ears flicking with every thunder.

\- Ryuu, you alright?

He flinched, surprised by Gaku’s voice. Amazed by the storm, he forgot that his unitmates were occupying his room and let his tail swing anxiously. Tenn gave him a critical look.

\- Ever since the shoot had ended you are unusually on the edge, Ryuu. Should we call Anesagi?

\- No need to, really! I’m alright, just kind of buzzing with energy!

Barely noticeable movement of the white tail told Ryuu Tenn didn’t completely believe him. Did he really act so suspiciously? Ryuu was aware of what was happening. Whenever he got this kind of feeling as if his skin was being prickled with miniscule needles, it meant there was an Omega in heat somewhere near. Nothing unusual, just his Alpha instinct acting up. There was no need to worry and yet Gaku and Tenn were looking at him with concerned eyes.

\- Muscle idiot as always.

\- Shut up, Tenn – Gaku jumped to his defense.

\- Looking at you, everyone would lose the will to speak.

Just as the two cats bared their teeth and started hissing at each other, Ryuu came between them.

\- Come on, don’t fight… I’m happy you are worried about me, but I really feel great! Maybe even a bit too well, but it must be because today was so fun I don’t want to sleep yet!

The men looked at him as if unsure whether he could be believed. While it’s true it had happened before that he didn’t tell them when he wasn’t feeling well, there /really/ was no reason to make such a fuss about it.

\- You are oblivious at times, Ryuu, so it’s better to be safe than sorry. But if you say you are alright, then I trust you. Come on, Tenn, we gotta go to sleep too.

Tenn’s elegant tail flung slowly, but the boy remained silent and got up. Ryuu wished them a good night and watched as the door closed behind them. Finally left alone, he sighed and threw himself on the bed. More than difficult, it was uncomfortable. Not only made it his skin itch, it also felt like a violation of privacy. Since Alphas were relatively rare, many Omegas let themselves be more relaxed during heats because Betas couldn’t scent them so clearly. Poor Omega, unaware of a predator lurking around, would probably feel uneasy if they discovered that Ryuu could simply “sense” them from a distance. Of course he would never harm this person, but Ryuu still felt sorry for them. Best solution for his condition would be going for a run, but given the storm outside, he was trapped in the hotel. Re:vale had organized another group trip under the cover of their program, so during day they were busy with filming the planned activities and Ryuu could take his mind off this matter. Laying in the bed alone though, he felt heat reaching the tips of his ears, making him sigh again and get up. Just sulking wouldn’t fix anything, he had to shower, tire himself out and sleep, another day of work was awaiting him.

 

The plan would’ve been perfect if not for someone who decided to slam the door in the middle of the night. Groaning, Ryuu checked the time on his phone – 3 am. His body and mind still groggy, he got up and walked to the entrance of his room, planning to inspect who could’ve been arguing so late. As soon as he opened  the door, he caught some words spoken in a forcibly muffled voice. His ears stood at full alert, trying to catch where the sounds were coming from. “Tenn-nii, what should I do?!” Ryuu frowned, caught off guard. Why would the twins argue at this hour? Besides, Riku sounded as if he was crying… Brotherly instinct acting up, he passed by Gaku’s room and stood in front of Tenn’s. He couldn’t understand what they were saying anymore as they started whispering, which made him a tad worried. Should he intervene…? Before hesitation could take over him, Ryuu shook his head, raised fist to knock on the door and inhaled deeply. That was a mistake. A wave of smell that could be described as mind blowing had washed over him, taking away his ability to think. Every hair on his body stood up, the itching turning into something almost unbearable. A low growl escaped his throat and his nails turned into claws, scratching the wooden door with a sharp sound. His inner Alpha was howling, he had never experienced something like this. For some reason, the fact that there clearly were two people inside irked him. Damn door, separating him from… It took him a long while to calm down, but as soon as he did he realized that the sounds from inside were gone. A panic made him freeze instantly. Oh no. He must’ve scared them. He had to explain. But… given this reaction, could he really open the door? There was no mistaking it, Omega in a heat was inside. He had never met any before but every fiber of his body was screaming about this simple truth. But who- Another shock made his fist clench even more on the wood. Riku. It must be Riku. Tenn had long presented as Beta, there was no way Ryuu wouldn’t notice if he had lied about it. With that revelation all the tension in his body had disappeared and his mind cleared. The inner Alpha was still howling, but he had it under control. He would never, absolutely never harm Riku. Ryuu sniffed the air again, trying to get used to the scent before gently knocking on the door. He had to apologize. The bed creaked and Ryuu could feel a presence on the other side. Even if he had only imagined it, he hoped the boys could hear him.

\- Tenn? It’s Ryuu. D-Don’t open, just tell Riku I’m really sorry! I will be leaving now…

He got no confirmation whatsoever but standing there was painful for his conscience, so after waiting for a moment, Ryuu withdrew  to his room, tail hidden between his legs in dejected manner. The farther away from this smell, the better.

 

Tenn couldn’t bring himself to answer the voice. It was the strongest confirmation they could get, if Ryuu had reacted to Riku’s scent, he must be an Omega. Concern filled his thoughts, but Tenn shook his head, trying to clear the mind of doubt. Ryuu was trustworthy. He had just apologized and retreated back to his room. Tenn really shouldn’t be having those thoughts.

\- Tenn-nii… What was that sound…?

Riku’s weak voice had brought him back to reality. Worried beyond himself, he attentively looked at his baby brother who seemed to be in huge pain.

\- …Who knows.

Riku’s ears had flattened, making him look apologetic and miserable. The older twin couldn’t bear looking at his beloved brother curled up on the sheets, with tears in the corners of his eyes.

\- Why am I an Omega…?

Tenn came closer to him, from this close even he could smell the sweet, alluring scent that wafted from Riku. He had no idea how to comfort him though, so he pet the redhead, earning a soft purr in response. Who would’ve guessed foxes purr as well.

\- I have no idea… Considering that our whole family is filled with Betas, this is quite surprising.

Riku curled up even more, tears threatening to fall down his face. This could be dangerous for Idolish7, he already was a handful with his asthma and clumsiness… Add heats and looking out for Alphas to that and Manager would surely get rid of him! He hated it, stupid body couldn’t give him a break! Iori would surely scold him again, even though he couldn’t help it! Momo had put effort into making this trip possible for them and Riku just ruined it. Would he even be able to go back to the group? Wouldn’t Mitsuki be troubled by him? He had no idea how to function as an Omega. Everything felt so hopeless, the only comfort was in leaning into his brother’s petting, looking for the smallest bit of relief. It wasn’t nearly enough, but Tenn’s hand felt cold against his fevered skin. Better than nothing.

\- It’s an inconvenience, but not one that’s fatal to your carrier, Riku… More importantly, do you want water? Cold shower? How do I help you?

Riku shook his head, unable to answer. There was a disgusting feeling between his thighs, as if something really slick made it’s appearance there. His first thought was to reach and check it out, but aware of Tenn sitting with him, he forcibly crossed his arms in an attempt to control his impulses. He wanted a shower. He wanted to be pet and spoiled. His body hurt as if it was set on fire. Even though he was aware of what being an Omega meant, he didn’t want to think of /that/ part. He just had to wait it out. Then visit a doctor, and have suppressants prescribed, and maybe, just maybe, he will somehow make it work. Lost in his thoughts, Riku didn’t even notice when Tenn left his side to get him some water to drink. Once the truth hit him though, he started uncontrollably sobbing, he just couldn’t bear the thought of being alone. _If only Tsunashi-san was with him…_ No. No no no. He couldn’t be thinking about the man. His dumb crush on Ryuu had never been more troubling than now, when his ultimate bottom instinct demanded him to be… to be… h-held…! He couldn’t even think about the word…! Unfortunately, his brain quickly caught up to his inner desires and presented him a vision of Ryuu above him, covered in sweat and with eyes dark with want… An unfamiliar wave went through his lower part and he could’ve sworn the wetness between his legs became worse. No matter how much he tried to calm down, sobs kept spilling from his mouth. Fortunately his brother came back and resumed his petting, for which Riku was really grateful. He downed the glass of water as he listened to Tenn.

\- You can’t go back to your unit for now, I don’t trust Izumi Mitsuki. I will call your manager but with the storm, she probably won’t be able to come. I’m sorry, Riku, but you’ll have to wait it out.

Riku nodded. He had already guessed it on his own. It was harder to concentrate on coherent sentences as the pictures from earlier kept resurfacing in his mind. He was scared of being alone. He needed to be alone, or he would go mad. He couldn’t trouble Tenn more than this or his big brother might come to hate him. Riku gathered all his strength and got up. Tenn carefully supported him, which only added to his guilt. As always, he was useless without someone taking care of him. Despite wobbly legs he stood up. He wanted to go back to his room before Tenn had a chance to stop him.

\- Oogami-san is here with us… I just need to endure today, and he will take me to a hospital tomorrow… I’m sorry I came here, it was quite dumb of me, huh…

If he looked back, he would see the hurt in pink eyes, but Riku was stubbornly walking towards the door. As soon as he reached it though, he froze, his senses keeling with intense scent it emitted. His legs completely gave up and he slid to the floor, desire overpowering him. It was too much. This scent brought him a promise of relief, of submission and fulfillment and Riku almost clawed at the door, wanting to drown in the source of it. That was his last thought, as his mind ultimately blacked out.

 

Ryuu was curled up on the bed, unwilling to get up. His phone kept buzzing, indicating that he had unread messages, but if it was really important they could’ve called him or come in person. He spent the rest of the night putting his own scent on everything in the room, trying to draw out the memory of Riku’s smell. It worked quite well, by the time the sun had risen outside, he could relatively comfortably breathe in there without any dirty thoughts. He also should shower again, his skin was covered with sweat and the fur on his tail was all tangled. It would be nice to have a day off… He was sure that Riku wouldn’t be on the set, so filming shouldn’t be too hard on him. He might need some additional makeup though… The ringtone reserved for Trigger members made him reach for the phone. Kujo Tenn. Right, Tenn surely wanted to talk about the night. Forcing his arm to move, he slided the screen and picked up.

\- Ryuu. I’m going to your room. We need to discuss Riku.

\- I’m really sorry for that, Tenn… Don’t we have the meeting soon though?

\- No. It’s been moved.

\- So Riku can rest comfortably! I’m glad.

\- Open the door.

His tired muscles protested against moving but Ryuu got up and unlocked the door. Tenn slipped into the room and frowned.

\- What happened here? I spent entire night in a room with Riku and the scent wasn’t this strong.

Fortunately, Ryuu efforts were enough to overpower scent lingering on Tenn. Even so, he came back to the bed and made himself comfortable to make sure he wouldn’t inhale more of it.

\- Uhh… I needed to distract myself?

\- I didn’t realize that Omegas have such a huge impact on Alphas too.

\- That’s…

Because he was young, had no partner and was inexperienced, probably. Either that, or he was just awful at controlling himself. He should ask Mitsuki if he had such problems… It felt good to have other Alpha to go to and consult. Tenn was observing him, the tip of his tail showing he was irritated.

\- Uhh, I would offer you some tea but-

\- Ryuu. Be frank with me. Do you like Riku?

\- …Huh? Y-Yes, but…

This question made no sense. Of course he liked Riku, who would not love this literal sunshine? If anything, he expected a lecture on “why he is absolutely forbidden from going near Riku”, not this. Tenn leaned against the wall, his eyes on the floor instead of Ryuu.

\- After you… scratched the door, it left your scent behind. Riku’s reaction was… intensive.

In his panic, Ryuu completely forgot about that. What’s more, he destroyed the wooden surface… He just hoped that Momo wouldn’t get in too much trouble because of his reckless actions.

\- It’s his first heat so he must be confused and lost… It doesn’t mean anything though. Majority of Omegas strongly reacts to Alphas, so it’s not like I’m special!

Tenn’s irises narrowed, but he remained silent. For some reason Ryuu felt as if he had disappointed him.

\- So, you harbor no thoughts towards my brother?

\- It’s alright, Tenn! Riku is absolutely safe, I promise!

Even if there was a part of him that wanted to “possess an Omega”, Ryuu wasn’t an animal. Things were already awkward and he had to calmly fix this, reassure Tenn and apologize to Riku. The boy kept staring at him as if trying to decide whether he could be trusted. Ryuu gave him a gentle smile, doing his best to look completely harmless. It must’ve worked as Tenn swung his tail and nodded.

\- Riku is sleeping now and Takanashi Pro has hands full with making adjustments for him. We have time off until evening. Also, you should shower. You’re suffocating me.

\- Ah, sorry…

\- As long as you understand. We will hold an additional practice in a few hours so we won’t waste time on idling around.

\- Are you sure, Tenn? Aren’t you tired…? You were up the whole night…

\- Do not bother with useless worrying. I am more than capable of working. Besides, aren’t you the same?

With vague hand gesture Tenn pointed at his room, drowning in Ryuu’s scent. The man had scratched his head, embarrassed.

\- Well then, we both should rest! Oh, but Riku is in your room…

\- I will kick Gaku out of his bed. He’s going to take forever brushing his tail anyway.

\- Since it’s so fluffy, right? Don’t fight though…

\- We don’t fight. I just haven’t forgiven him for biting my tail yet.

\- Ahaha…

A few weeks earlier, Gaku and Tenn had shared a bed. Nothing too troubling, however Gaku (as many snow panthers) has a habit of hugging his tail in sleep. No one knew how, but somehow Tenn’s tail tickled him on the face. It ended with blood-freezing screams and Anesagi bandaging their wounds from sharp fangs and claws. For some reason, fans loved it…

\- You are spacing out. Go to sleep, Ryuu.

\- Mhm. You too, Tenn. Let’s do our best at the practice later.

 

As soon as the door had closed behind him, Tenn sighed.

\- He completely missed the point, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment! 
> 
> I will be working on 2nd chapter now and see whether I will wrap it up or prolong even more.


End file.
